unforgettable love
by fireprincessyunara
Summary: while Lucky is out on a blind date, he leaves his other brothers to wonder on their own, so to kill time, Rex, Cody, Runt, and Bly, share their stories of past loves they can't seem to forget...no matter how hard they try
1. Chapter 1

**Unforgettable love**

**Based on the dbsk mini drama unforgettable love**

**Characters used:**

**Cody**

**Rex**

**Lucky**

**Bly**

**Runt**

**yes i'm bringing two of my oc clones into this, i thought it would be funny, i changed a few things, and all, if i got a personality wrong, just let me know, i'll try and fix it. anyways, i had always thought what if clones had girls, you know outside of just their general, or whatever, what if some time during their break they fell in love, and it turned out that it just wouldn't work for any reason, what does a clone do on his free time, if he is on leave, for a week, and has no one one to be with? i mean going to a bar can be entertaining for so long...well i was watching my fav mini drama when they answered my question, or at least somewhat, hope you enjoy comments are always welcomed.**

Just another day…..

Coruscant, a beautiful, peaceful, and somewhat annoying planet to be on, and yet they had to be sent here for their brief time on leave. It seemed the some of the command clones have been given the week off, and at first they were happy, going from bar to bar, and walking around, but then they got a bit bored, and stuck at home. What was a highly trained soldier supposed to do when all he knew was war, and he got a week of peace?

"You guys look pathetic; don't you have any girls you could hang out with?" Cody asked, walking through the door of their barracks,

"Since when did we have time to find girls?" Rex asked shaking his head, then falling back down in his bed.

Lucky started chuckling as he changed into his civilian clothes, and fixing his hair, or whatever was left of his hair. Everyone looked at him, and he smiled back at them with that cocky grin of his.

"Well, this brother has a blind date," he beamed proudly.

"What? You got a date, take me with you!" begged Bly

"Me to!" joined in Runt.

Lucky gave them a baffled look and shook his head. "Nope, I'm going to enjoy my date, you guys will just have to enjoy the air," he winked at them and then left the room, leaving the four clones to themselves and the air.

All of them fell back in their beds and groaned. Cody mumbled something about how it was unfair that he was stuck with a male general, and that the other guys had female generals, or at least female commander. Bly was going on about how it didn't matter because they were Jedi and the code prevented attachments, Runt sighed, saying that it was hard to have a girl when you didn't know if you were going to live to see the next day, and they all groaned at that.

"What the hell are we doing, complaining like this, so what if Lucky is lucky enough to go on a blind date, if we keep this up were going to look really pathetic," he said sitting up and looking at the other three.

They nodded their heads then Bly got a bright idea. "Hey why don't we talk about our past loves, you know, the ones we can't forget," he said with a smile.

They looked at him like he was crazy but Runt agreed. Cody looked at them and shook his head.

"Alright, it's better than doing nothing, again!"

"Well, Bly since it was your idea, you go first," Rex said with a small smile.

Bly looked at Rex with shock, and a little nervousness, but as he turned his attention to his other brothers he realized that he wasn't going to get out of it.

"Well, I guess that's fair," he grumbled, sitting in a more relaxed position. "It was on one of my first missions, I was in a village for a few days…and then I met her…."


	2. Chapter 2 Bly's girl

**Unforgettable love**

**thank you Ahsoka-Tano22 for the review, as promised here is the next chapter! **

**for all you guys out there reading this, please review i love hearing from people lol**

Chapter 2: Bly's Girl

_ It was a sunny afternoon, and I was painfully aware of my lack of food, water, and supplies in general. I was alone, one of the last survivors of a recent ambush, it wasn't pretty, but I lived, I was walking around a little village, and that was when I first met, Healy Nott. She was a pretty girl, with long black hair and light brown eyes, thin lips, but, they were soft._

_ "Excuse me miss can you help me?" I asked walking towards her._

_ She smiled and nodded her head, and walked to me, closing the distance between, she looked at me with those tender honey coated eyes, and noticed that I was injured and probably hungry, she helped me to her house, and tended to my wounds and needs. _

_"You will have to go back to the army," she said softly, almost like it was a question, rather then a fact of life._

_I looked up at her, I loved her eyes. "Yeah, but I think I have a change of heart."_

_ She blushed and looked at me. "What?" she asked._

_ "I think I might want to spend more time, with someone named Healy Nott," I said, I had noticed that she hadn't taken off the name tag on her uniform, she must have worked in a dinner in the nearest city. She looked down, smiled and I saw her face turn a darker shade of pink…._

"Ah so you were a player since then eh Bly?" Runt interrupted.

"Oh shut up, and let me finish my story," Bly hissed tossing a pillow at him which was easily caught and tossed back.

"Anyways," Bly continued as he resettled himself on his bed.

_She was like an angel, always helpful to everyone, and the villagers seemed to like her a lot, I watched as she helped in the fields after work, and she took care of me every day, I watched her take care of others children too, she was always so helpful, and I really thought I found that special person, but, I got a call from one of our brothers, they finally had time to answer my distress calls, and they would be where I was in a few days, maybe weeks depending on the pull they were in. _

Bly paused for a moment to add a bit of effect, and just remembering what happened next was enough to make him shiver.

_She took me to her job one day, it was nice little café, I had to tell her the news, she needed to know, that I was, that I have to go back to the army, I just hoped that she will take it well. _

"Where were you last night?" she asked, her normal sweet smile replaced by the flat line of her lips.

_"Training, I have to get back in shape, I'll be going back to the army soon, so we might not see each other as much anymore, you're okay with that right?" I asked hoping that the answer was yes, but I should have known better, for, Healy began to show her true colors. _

_"What?" she asked seriously._

_ "I have to train so I'm not behind my brothers."_

_ "You're not going to use this to hide anything are you?" she asked._

_"What? No never Healy," I responded with a bright smile._

_ The first time was when I was training out in the fields, it was a nice place, and I could also help out when I was needed. My comm went off, and I wondered who called me, when I answered I heard that sweet voice of my Healy, but it was a little less sweet then before._

_ "Hey, it's me Healy, where are you?" she asked._

_ I blinked a few times trying to find out why she was asking, knowing that I had to train myself. I answered confidently, but quietly, I didn't want to bother the others out here in the field, the ones who were working. "I'm training right now, you should be at work, I'll have to let you go, I'm sorry, sorry," I apologized and ended the transmission, then returned to practicing my hand to hand skills. I should have known that she would call back, as soon as I threw my first punch my comlink was blinking and buzzing, I sighed and rolled my eyes as I answered the call._

_ "Hello?"_

_ "You're really training right? You're not lying to me are you?" she asked, worry was deep in her voice as she asked, and I felt bad for making her worry, she was worried about me after all, and that's more than most people._

_ "Why would I lie?" I asked with a sweet tone, which quickly was replaced with another hushed tone. "Look I have to train; I'll talk to you later."_

_ "Hey, Commander Bly, I need you." One of the female farmers called out, another stone probably needed to be moved out of the way, or something._

_ "Who is that? Your cheating on me aren't you?" Healy demanded._

_ "Cheating!" I couldn't stop myself from raising my voice in alarm. "What are you talking about, look I have to go, we'll talk about this later," I tried to end this but she continued to yell at me._

_ "Why are you always hanging up? You are cheating on me!" she yelled. And she continued to yell._

_ "Hey, we need your help here, what's taking you so long?" asked the lead man of the small group of workers today._

_ "Err, right, I'll be right there, look I have to leave, I'm sorry bye," I said in a begging voice, and I shut off my comm. _

"How did she get your comm wave?" Runt asked.

"Shhh! I gave it to her!" Bly hissed, and then continued again.

_ At first I thought that it was just her way of proving how much she loved me, you know, how you hear how girls can get a bit possessive of their loved ones. After work I went with the small farming team, and we were about to go into a speeder when I saw her, I saw Healy run up to the door holding it open as I was about to close it._

_ Her eyes were like the anger of a thousand Sith lords, and I have to tell you for a soldier like me, she scared me bad._

_ "Why did you turn off your comlink? Who told you to turn it off?" she demanded folding her arms across her chest._

_ "Will you please lower your voice?" I asked looking around worriedly. She rolled her eyes and turned her head. _

_ "What makes it okay for you to hang up on me first?" she asked locking those angry eyes with mine, "and who was that girl I heard calling you?" she paused and looked at the other girls, farmers who didn't know her from the village, "was it her? Or her?" she demanded staring darkly at each of them._

_ "What's wrong with you?" I asked with what I hoped was concern in my voice. "It's not them, leave them alone."_

_ It was a quiet ride back to her house, and she seemed really pissed off, when we got inside she just broke down._

_ "how could you do this to me!" she wailed, and I knew I had to get out before something bad happened, but it was too late, she was pulling on my arm, and I tried to push her back, "why did you cheat on me!" she cried again trying to keep me in the house._

"Damn Bly, so how did you deal with that?" Cody asked now intrigued with the story, more so then he was before.

"She had to be really pretty, yeah know, pretty face, and nice curves," Rex added making curvy shapes in the air with his hands.

"Yeah she was pretty, but no matter how pretty she was I had my limits, to," Bly huffed crossing his arms looking rather upset, more or less pouty like a little boy.

_Well she was getting on my last nerves so the next few days I spent it in my room, I left once to go train, I even had a lock installed, when I came back I went to the room she allowed me to use during my stay, and all over the walls were posters of her! And she painted her name along the walls to; it really scared me but not as much seeing her sitting on my bed with her wide smile. Like nothing happened! _

_ "Wh-what did you do? What's up with this? I asked confused, shocked and at the same time disgusted._

_ "It's so that your eyes only ever see me," she smiled brightly._

_ "What? Why are you doing this?" I had heard of women like this, read about it in the holonet, called them stalkers, "are…are you a stalker?"  
>"What?" she asked confused, so I thought maybe I was wrong.<em>

_"Bly don't you understand how much I love you?" she asked then pulled from behind her a small brown box, with what looked like hearts drawn on them, she got up and ran to me. "Look my love, because I love you, I collected all the things that have to do with you," she opened the box ad started pulling things out. "this was some of your hair that your shaved once you started living with me, and that piece of bread you couldn't finish a few days ago, that old sock you tossed because it had a hole in it, I had to buy you new ones remember?"_

_ "Stop, this is weird," I said, I was being backed up into a corner as she continued to pull things out._

_ "I have more!" she yelled suddenly angry with me, "and the tooth brush you discarded because it fell in the toilet, and the hanky you used to wipe the sweat from your brow a few days ago because you were working out so hard." _

Everything she had said was starting to really freak me out, and the fact that she collected all those things as well, I wanted to make it stop, go back in time and have the sweet helpful woman I fell for.

_"I said to stop!" I heard myself yell. She got even more upset and tossed the open box onto the floor_

_ "Do you still not see how much I love you?" she pushed._

_ "Is this love?" I asked finally finding more words then just 'stop your being weird', "is this what you call love?" I had always thought love would be less; well, freaky, more warm, and relaxing like a hot bath._

_ "Why are you being this way with me? You are cheating on me!" she growled. "Who is she!" she demanded._

_ "I said to stop!" I yelled and managed to get away before she closed me in, I ran out the room, and out of the house, she was chasing me, declaring her love for me, I was begging for her to stop._

The men were all silent and all had managed to fit onto one bunk in front of Bly.

"I was so happy when General Secura came and save me, I even destroyed my old comlink," he said with a small shutter.

"Thank the force that's over with," Rex said with a slight smile.

"You wish," Bly sighed.

"WHAT?" the others said in unison, their eyes getting big, was it possible for her to be stalking him when he moved all the time?

"Yeah, she is still stalking me," he sighed. "You know, that girl that's always on the docks whenever a ship lands, staring us all down."

"oh, her," the nodded their heads then all four of them had chills go down their spine and their heads turned to the door, expecting the crazy human to barge in, she didn't.

"Yeah her, she scares osik (crap) out of me," Bly shivered. "That's why I ask for less time here on Coruscant, or at least to have all the docks clear of civilians while we land, and unload," he finished.

Cody nodded his head.

"So that's what happened," Rex breathed in understanding, "hey this is pretty fun, hey Runt, what about you?"

Runt let out a heavy sigh, "why wouldn't I have one at this age?" he asked, it was true, he was by far the youngest one of the lot, he attracted more girls that was for sure.

Everyone looked at him. "Who is it?" they asked.

"Well, Bly's stalker is nothing compared to her," he sighed. "The girl I used to date…."

**A/N:**

**and this is why Bly likes Twi'Leks, they are less likely to stalk you lol, and come on, don't tell me this isn't realistic, i'm sure if Bly comes out of no where and asks you for help you would do much worse, heck i admit i would seriously kidnap him for fangirl reasons, but nothing bad...too bad anyways lol, i kid, but seriously, fangirls will stop at nothing for what they want, its scary! mega fangirls scare me, anyways, hope you enjoyed it, cause i sure enjoyed typing it, and next is Runt and his crazy first girlfriend...way before he met with angel and got married. you would know if you read my other story just as i am lol.**


	3. Runt's girl

**Unforgettable love**

**again i must thank Ahsoka chan for her comments, makes me happy lol. anyway heres the sad tail of Runt's first girl...before Angel of course lol.**

Chapter 3: Runts girl!

"the way I met her, you could say it was fate," he began.

_It was any other day, I was stationed on a new planet, and I stopped caring which one was which, I never had any time to enjoy it, well, I was supposed to be on guard duty, protecting the senator, and at that time, it was lunch, and I never miss a meal. I came up to a window with my tray and sat down next to a girl who looked rather lonely._

"If its fate then its fate what do you mean it was?" Cody asked raising an eye brow.

"It was her that said it was fate," Runt sighed.

"Anyways, I hadn't even had time to take a bite of whatever it was that they were serving that day when she spoke."

_"I have been waiting a long time for you," she smiled and I turned my head to see her._

_ She was staring out the window absently stirring the caf in front of her with her spoon, she was very pretty, with long golden hair, and green eyes, you know the color of jade, when its in the water, well, she just sat there and smiled, and I nearly dropped the food out of my mouth. She turned around to see me face to face, and she smiled._

_ "Uh, are you talking to me?" I asked._

_"Yes, it was fate that we were to meet here today," she replied brightly, and so seriously, then she continued to talk. "Through this meeting we will begin to date."_

_ Now I never liked it when someone told me what my future was, so naturally I asked how she figured that out._

_ "I have the ability to see closely into the future." she said simply,_

_ "Like a Jedi?" I asked._

_ "Sort of,"_

_ "There's no way," I thought she was lying, just trying to hit on a clone and was caught._

_ "See that man over there?" she asked pointing out the window. I looked to see a guy just sitting minding his own business. "Soon he is going to be pelted by water balloons," she said with a smile._

_ I kept my eyes on him, and believe it or not, the man was pelted by water balloons a few seconds after she told me. I nearly jumped._

_ "See?" she asked victory in her tone._

_ "Wow that's amazing!" I paused for a moment then looked at her long and hard. "Are you a Jedi?" I asked. She only smiled._

"No way! Seriously?" came Rex's gruff voice.

"Hell if I know she never denied or accepted, so I guess she was neither," runt sighed.

_Well we went out to the park, and everything was really cool and all, I liked talking with her, she was nice, but I was shy, I didn't know how to move things along. Well, we continued down the path, passing people and minding our own business, when she perked up, and walked to a small boy with a lollypop in his hand. She bowed to him, and he bowed back then continued on his way._

_ "What was that all about?" I asked. "That strange kid."_

_ "Be careful of what you say, he is a very powerful force user," she said calmly._

_ I looked from where the kid had left, and back at her, "so, you're really a Jedi then?" she only smiled and continued on._

_ "Not really," she smiled. "Not yet anyways, I haven't gotten to that point, yet."_

_ We were walking deeper into the large park; I jumped ahead of her and walked sideways, "so wait, can you really see into the future?" I asked._

_ She was calm, and very, well, Jedi like. "Not all of it but most of it." _

_I was about to say something, but she just stopped walking, and went into a trance, her eyes getting wide, and her eyebrows moving from crunched up in confusion, to relaxed, then understanding, her lips slightly apart, as I watched her intently, I was sure that she was a Jedi, I mean only a Jedi could go into such a trance._

_ "In three seconds a friend is going to call you and ask to borrow your shirt," she said not leaving the trance. _

_ "What?" I asked a not entirely believing her…._

_ Then my comlink went off…three seconds after she told me, I pulled out my comlink from my belt, and looked at it, I couldn't believe that she was right._

_ "Just tell him that yours are all dirty, and in the wash, it'll get rid of him 100%," she didn't look at me, just kept her eyes forward, and smiled._

_ I did a double take, and then answered the call. "Hello?" I asked, my voice was shaky._

_ "Hey Runt it's me Cody, just listen to me really quick, I'm in a rush, can you lend me a clean shirt?"  
>"No I can't!" I yelled, and then ended the transmission. I looked at her, "wow that's so cool!" she only smiled at me, not really looking at me still.<em>

"Hey! So that was just a lie! I was in need of a clean shirt!" Cody whined.

"Yeah, well, that's in the past, like you could fit in my shirt anyways fatty," Runt teased, then got smacked by Rex who was next to him.

"Respect your elders."

"We're the same age in standard years," Runt spat.

"Fine respect your higher officers," Rex smiled brightly, causing Runt to glare at him and pull a pillow closer to his chest.

"Not fair, your all commanders and captain, I'm just a Lieutenant," he muttered.

"Hey, you're off topic back to your Jedi girlfriend!" yelled Bly tossing his hands in the air.

"Oh right, well…"

_I was a bit jumpy from what just happened, when she gave the air around her a questioned look._

_ "Oh my, that's too quick," she said._

_ "Seriously, how did you know that he would call so soon?" I asked, thinking that she was still talking about the call._

_"No, not that," she replied quickly. "Our relationship, the pace is moving too fast," she explained, she still didn't look at me._

_ "What? The pace?" I asked._

_ Well soon it was night, and I felt that I should drop her off, you know, cause that's what the guys in the holovids do, after their date. It was really dark and the only light we got was the stars and a few hanging lamps here and there, she lived in a really nice area, I wouldn't doubt it, she looked like she came from a well to do family._

_ "You're going to kiss me while dropping me off tonight," we stopped in front of the gate. "It seems fast, kissing on the first day we meet," she had closed her eyes and was leaning towards me._

_ I didn't know what to do! I mean, when the hell did a clone get the chance to kiss a girl! Ever! We don't, it's not in our flash training, and it's not like we are going to practice on our brothers, or a Kaminoan, so you could imagine my nervousness. Well she seemed so for it, I mean this was what she wanted right? And as a clone trooper, I'm supposed to follow orders, do as I'm told, and I was told that I was going to kiss her, so, it can happen, can't it? Her lips were the color of peach blossoms, and just a bit puckered, not to the point where she was obviously waiting on the kiss, but just enough for you to get the hint, I gulped, it was so…new, and unnatural._

"Seriously that's not something you need to look into the future about," Bly sighed.

"Hey I stopped interrupting you; you need to stop interrupting me! Anyways we were going to share our first kiss when…"Runt continued.

_I decided to close the distance between us, I inched closer to her, tilting my head so I could kiss her better, and then I felt a smack across my head, I looked up to see the senator! _

_ "What the hell do you think you're doing trooper?" he demanded anger coated every word._

_ "Daddy?" she asked shocked, turning to face him._

_I looked the man up and down, yeah, that was the senator I was supposed to be guarding._

_ "What are you a boy or a clone? And what are you doing to my daughter?" he raised his hand to hit me again._

_ "Daddy, what are you doing?" she asked pulling his hand away from me, I didn't even flinch, or at least I tried not to, it wasn't a good sign if your guard trooper flinches at a raised hand. I thought it would be a good time to leave._

_ "an adult is talking where do you think you're going?" he demanded, smacking me again upside the head, how many senators do you know that got the balls to smack a clone, then again how many clones do you know that tried to kiss a senator's daughter?_

_ "What are you doing mister?" I asked my hand rubbing the back of my head._

"_Mister?" he tried to smack me again._

_ "Ah, father!" I yelled I hadn't realized I said that till he repeated me._

_ "Why am I your father?" he demanded._

_ All that time my Jedi girlfriend was standing on the sidelines, she shook her head, "I didn't see this happen earlier," she stood in front of her father, "stop it father! Hurry Runt, run!" she yelled. _

_ I looked at her once and then booked it, hearing her father tell me to never show up at his gates again. I was reluctant at first but, Soul Ginta saved me a bunch of times, like one time I was walking through my rounds, she had told me that there was going to be a lot of accidents, so I should watch my head, I stopped walking when I remembered what she said, a flower pot had fallen from a higher floor, and hit the ground below me, I had my bucket, but, I still didn't want to clean it after something like that, and it was a bit unbecoming I guessed. I had smiled thanking her in my mind before I continued on, and it wasn't just that one time, but tons of time she saved me. Once I was in the park again, there was a vender, I remember her telling me that my property value wasn't good today._

"_How much is this?" I asked the vender._

_ "15 credits," she smiled._

_ "Ah," I reached for my wallet and it was gone._

"Hold up, we don't get paid," Rex interrupted.

"It was a gift to spend on my off time!" Runt hissed.

_Anyways, I learned that anytime she said that my property value wasn't good, I never placed money in my wallet_.

"Wow, why didn't you buy lottery tickets as well?" Asked Bly.

"You think I didn't?" Runt asked in disbelief. "But soul only got five numbers, so I got in third place."

"Wow that must have been awesome," Cody breathed, as the other two made an "oh" sound in understanding in the background.

"Yeah but you know it wasn't always great," Runt sighed again.

_We were going to meet at a hotel once, and I was waiting for her, I sat in my civi clothes and waited, till I saw her, my face lit up._

_ "Hey your hear!"_

_She didn't look all that happy; she sucked in a few short breaths then slapped me._

_"What was that for!" I demanded rubbing my now hurt cheek._

_ "How can you do that?" she asked through her teeth._

_ "What did I do?" I asked, apparently I did something bad, and I just didn't remember._

_ "You're going to hook up with girls at the club tonight," she said angrily._

_ "What?" I was so lost._

_ "You better not." She warned._

_ "It's not like I even hooked up yet…I'm going to…."_

_ Well those were everyday occurrences, but sometimes…_

_ Someone covered my eyes, I knew who it was, but I still asked, "Who is this?" I asked with a_ _smile. I was standing in one of the many balconies the building I was keeping watch had to offer._

_ I pulled her fingers away from my face and turned around to see her, saying her name happily and in shock as I did._

_ "Ta da!" her voice sang, she was holding a bouquet of flowers handing them to me. "Congratulations," she beamed._

_ "What's this for?" I asked._

_ "You're going to be transferred to the 501__st__ you're going to join the torrent company."_

_ "seriously!" that was like the greatest news ever, and at the same time really sad, not many brothers live that long in the 501__st__. either way I was jumping up and down with excitement. "I can't believe I have finally been chosen," I sighed, a bright smile on my face, and right when I was really happy, she pulled my face so that I was looking at her, and then smacked me! "What the hell?" she smacked me again. "Now what?" I demanded._

_ "You break up with me, because you're busy?" was her reply._

_ "What?" was she going crazy? At that point in time, I didn't think it was going to work, so I decided to break up with her, but Soul got really sick, and I couldn't tell her. One night I went to her house, I had gotten her some things I heard help make the sick well._

_ "I heard you were really sick," I said handing her the bag when she came out of the house. "I brought some porridge, and stuff that will make you feels better, where does it hut?_

_ "I'm not really hurting anywhere in particular, I think I have a divine illness," she said sighing at the end._

_ "A divine illness?" what the hell was a divine illness?_

_She nodded her head. "Yeah, I think I'm going to have to get on blade."_

_ "What the blade?"_

_ "yeah, I think I have to get the Force's approval," she sighed heavily, I could see her breath in the cold night air, "I just wanted a normal life," she pouted, "no matter how much I reject it the force won't leave me alone."_

_ I looked onto her with understanding, at some point every Jedi goes through that, right? I looked deep into her eyes, and then she slapped me. "Damn what now?" I asked cradling my cheek with the opposite hand._

_ "You jerk, you came to break up with me, didn't you!" she demanded._

_ I couldn't lie to her. Could i? "Well, then thing is…"_

_ "Fine, go, you're going to become a fearsome soldier, and I'm going to become a peace keeper, we can't work out anyway," she said, anger still deep in her voice._

_ "I'm sorry."_

_ "It's alright, when I get knighted, come see me, when you survive a crash landing I'll look at the omens and see your horoscope too," she smiled._

_I couldn't help but smile back. "Alright."_

_ She looked down then back up at me, "I'll see you later," she walked back to the gates of her yard, and stopped. "Lieutenant Runt, please remember that I truly did love you, I'm being honest," she said with a small smile, she looked back at the ground and then continued walking. _

_ Soul looked so sad that night, well, anyways, that was my last time seeing her, I walked away from her house, and not even three feet away, I was hit on the head by a falling flower pot, I know I should had been in armor, and helmet, but I thought if I was going to be sincere about it to look somewhat normal. Anyways, I lay on the floor, my head throbbing. Well a few months later I heard that soul really did become a Jedi…_

Everyone was leaning in towards Runt, some had their chins resting in the palm of their hands, others just leaned in, arms crossed on their legs.

"Wow are you still in contact with that girl?" Bly asked, "Let's all get our fortune told."

"We can't," Runt said into his pillow.

"Why?" asked the others.

"She was on the mountains of Aargau for a mission and, she got hit by lightning and died," Runt explained.

"What?" the others asked again.

"Man how can a Jedi not see their own future?" asked Rex

"Look, even ghost don't know the…weather."

"This is a sad story right?" Bly asked. "So, why do I keep laughing?" he giggled.

"Hey," Cody started with a serious expression on his face, "you should be laughing," he added but couldn't help but laugh, and he and Bly started giggling.

"Hey!" Runt tossed a pillow at the two, "stop it, to me it's still a sad memory," he sighed folding his arms against his chest.

"Yeah I can understand," Cody nodded his head. "It's still sadder then my story."

"What was your girl like Cody?" Rex asked.

"Huh? Me? Well, you see, my girl was a real tough one."

**tell me what you like, i love comments, it keeps me going, the next chapter is about Cody's first love. i'm almost done! just cody and rex left to write about! **


	4. Cody's girl

**Unforgettable love**

**thanks for the comments, really like to see what people think of my stories, hope you enjoy this chapter**

**i don't own star wars, and i don't own DBSK either, saddly i would make a killing. anyways, have fun reading about Cody**

Chapter 4: Cody's girl

_Well, you know how we are genetically supposed to be superior, well, I never let that get to my head, I did my job then backed off, up until recently anyways, mainly during leave, I never really cared about other people's business, and I happened to stumble on a group of thugs beating up on some guy, I tried to walk past, hope they won't notice me, but they did._

_ "Hey, you've to have some change right?" one asked as they approached me._

_ "I don't have any money," it was the truth; I don't get paid for shooting tinnies. _

_ "You don't have any?" asked the other thinking that I was joking, they were cornering me._

_ "I really don't have any money," I said almost in a joking tone._

_ Then they started punching me, I know I could have taken them, but, I don't think it would go well if a clone beat up on a civilian, no matter who they were, so I allowed it, crouching down so they wouldn't hit anything important, they pulled me back up demanding that I stand, and I was very close to losing it. They continued to hit me._

_ "Hey! Who the hell are you guys?" came a feminine voice from my right._

_There she stood, a light green skinned Mirialan woman with short choppy hair, and a look on her face that screamed out 'I'm a bad ass and I know It.' the thugs thought they could take her; they left me and went to her._

_ "What's up with this one now?" asked the leader, a human with large muscles and short hair, I suppose he was white, hell I didn't care, I was trying to calm myself before I killed someone._

_ "Hey who the hell do you think you are?" asked the leader. He started pushing her head back with three fingers, continuing to ask 'huh?' while he jabbed her again. She just stood there for a moment. _

_ I guessed that's when she had enough, she shook her head once, then punched the leader in the face, kicked the man to her right in the stomach, she turned to face the last thug standing, he tried to punch her, but she easily dodged it and high kicked him across the face, making him spin as he hit the ground. They got back up, and no matter how hard they tried, she fluently dodged, and returned their strikes, she knocked them down three times before she glared at them a smile plastered on her face, scared the three thugs ran away. She walked up to me, I was standing upright, leaning on the wall. She stopped next to me and shook her head._

_ "dork, you sure are handsome," she patted me on the shoulder, "be careful from now on," she said giving me a friendly punch in the arm, "see ya," she smiled then continued on._

_ That was our first time meeting and I instantly fell for Daniel Inffe._

"It seems the roles were a bit changed," Rex said thoughtfully.

"Hey just listen," Cody said, still in his story telling voice.

_Since then I had been following Daniel, and fell for tough allure, I also found out she went to a boxing gym, so I finally decided to confess. I waited for her to come out of the gym, I had a bouquet of red roses with me, you know, cause the holonet said girls liked that kind of thing, anyways, when she came out I hid the flowers behind my back and turned to face her._

_ "What?" she asked._

_ "I…I want to date you!" I rushed pulling the flowers in front of me and bowing my head so I wouldn't have to see her eyes, when she answered._

_ "What?" she asked not quite believing what I said. "Are you playing with me right now?"_

_ "I'm serious,…go out with me," I said blushing a bit, I knew I did, I could feel it._

_ "Fine," she smiled._

_ "Really?" I was happy, first time asking a girl out and she didn't freak out that I was a clone. _

_ "But you know I hate guys who are weaker than me, if you can beat me in a match I will date you then."_

_"Fight in a match?" I asked, I have a problem with fighting a girl, and I never really knew boxing, so I started taking lessons, so I could beat her, and date her, I practiced every day, and even went and did mini matches with my brothers, to see if I was ready ya know, I was determined to beat her, and I needed to show her that I'm not only good with a blaster, that I can protect my girl when I don't have one on me. Then the match day finally came, I hopped into the ring and waited for her._

_ "Just because you're a beginner doesn't mean I'll go easy on you," she smiled when we met in the middle._

_ I smiled. "I wouldn't want it any other way, and I'm not going to go easy on you because you're a girl."_

_ We smiled and bumped fists. Well gloves. And started fighting, it was a fun match I allowed her to hit me a few times, and I swear she allowed me to hit her. She was that good, we put our all in our last punch, and it hit our faces hard, I was surprised that she could hit that hard, heck I was shocked that I hadn't hurt her all that bad! We fell on the floor breathing heavily, we lay next to each other and I was_ _so trying hard not to laugh, it would probably hurt._

_ "Not bad, I lose," she said in between breaths._

_ "Okay, then from now on we are dating," I smiled brightly. She smiled back and I propped myself up on my elbows. Looking into her beautiful face, her eyes closed, and she was still breathing heavy, I couldn't help but be captivated by her, I hadn't even noticed that my face was getting closer to hers, till she opened her eyes, and punched me in the face._

_ "You ideot!" she yelled, "I said if you won I would date you not kiss you." She paused for a moment thinking, "I'm hungry, let's go eat." She left, and I was alone in the ring, I couldn't help but be happy, I thought for once my life was going right, and I literally cheered!_

_ And that's how I earned Daniel Inffe's love, but, as soon as our love started, another rival appeared._

"Another guy showed up right?" Rex asked with an amused smile on his face.

"No," Cody replied, making Rex's smile disappear.

"Then did you find a new girl?" Runt asked, thinking that that was the only other answer.

"Yeah I found a girl," Cody sighed, shaking his head.

"I knew it."

"But then…." Cody continued his story.

_Well I was waiting for Daniel, she was running late, and I was beginning to think she wasn't going to show, but you know I think that's just the training kicking in, telling us that everything has to be at a time that was given or something bad happened. Well, I was just standing there, when this girl showed up out of nowhere._

_ "Your commander Cody right?" she asked._

_ I turned around and stared at her for a moment, "yeah, why?" _

_ "Break up with Daniel Inffe," she said crossing her arms over her chest._

_ Now I was confused, I mean I just got with the girl and suddenly I'm being told to break it off, and by someone I didn't even know! "What? Why?" I asked._

_"I…" she paused, not knowing what to say I guessed. "I like Daniel Inffe."_

_ "What?"_

"So you see that girl liked my girlfriend," Cody sighed again.

"Wow…." All of them said at the same time minus Cody, they were surprised at such a thing, since they never really got into the habit of keeping up with what goes on outside of war, Cody nodded his head then continued on.

_"Anyway you have to break up with Daniel Inffe," she continues on. "If not I'm not going to let you live." _

_ I nodded my head a little, trying hard to keep the smile off my face, I mean, she was shorter than me, and probably couldn't fight to save her life, but I wasn't going to provoke her any further then what I already did._

_ "I'm being serious," she pouted, then ran off. "I'm not kidding, you have to okay?" she turned around to yell at me. _

_ I looked out towards where the strange girl ran off to, but, right after she was out of sight, Daniel popped in._

_ "Hey! You waited long didn't you? I'm sorry," she bounced cheerily._

_ I couldn't smile, I mean how was I supposed to act after finding out that my first girlfriend has a girl that likes her, I mean it's a bit well…unnerving._

_"But, what's wrong with you?" she asked looking into my eyes._

_ Oh, nothing, I'm fine," I smiled._

_ She rolled her eyes, "dork, your butt hurt because I'm late, huh?" She teased, "Fine, let's go eat, my treat!" she punched my arm, and then wrapped her arms around mine as we laughed and walked off._

_ After dinner I walked her back to her place, she was going to go, but I had to stop her, I had to ask her some questions that had been plaguing my mind since the afternoon._

_ "What?" she asked turning around to see me._

_ I was hesitant at first, but I had to say it! "By any chance is there anyone else that likes you besides me?" I really wanted to know._

_"No there isn't, why?" she asked shaking her head._

_ "Think about it, is there really no one?" I pushed._

_ "Seriously there isn't," she looked at me, I couldn't meet her eyes, I felt really nervous and uncertain for some reason. "What the hell, so you're a guy too, trying to confirm my love and everything."_

_ "No, it's not like that," I chuckled._

_ She smiled and took hold of my shirt, and threw me onto the fence pole, pinning me down, she smiled I was a bit shocked by her actions, and was wondering what she was thinking, I mean I haven't even kissed her yet._

_ "Fine, I'll make sure to leave my mark," she winked at me then closed her eyes and began to close the distance between us; she was really going to kiss me._

_ I was so nervous, I never kissed a girl before, and I had no idea what to do, so I closed my eyes and stood still waiting for her to kiss me. _

_ "No, stop!" _

_Before I knew what was going on, I was pushed out of Daniel's reach, and stood in my place. When I opened my eyes saw that it was that weird girl from earlier, she had gotten the kiss that was meant for me, Daniel opened her eyes and they were wide with shock as she found out that she had 'left her mark' on someone else, that she probably didn't even know. The girl ran away stopping only once to tell my girlfriend that she loved her, making a heart with her fingers, then she ran away. We were both in a state of shock._

Everyone was sitting on the floor now, each with a readymade meal in their laps, forks up with bits of their food on it.

"And because of that I had to break up with Daniel Inffe," Cody sighed then bent his head so that he could take a bite from his food.

"This story isn't even action or melodrama, so what's the genre?" Runt asked

The others looked at him, then back down at their trays and began eating again.

"Rex is the only one left now," Bly pointed out in mid chew. "But Rex have you ever dated a girl before?"

Rex rolled his eyes and set his fork back down on his plate letting out an irritated sigh, "what the hell? Why are you overlooking me? I may seem strict, but I've experienced a really painful love, I won't be able to forget even after I die."

"What age difference between you and your commander?" Bly teased, but was punched in the arm by Cody.

"Really?" asked Cody and Runt.

Rex sighed and chose to ignore Bly, "yeah, the girl I used to love…"

**ah, this was really hard to write, cause Clones aren't weak, so i had to change a lot of things. ah, this story will be be over soon, all thats left is poor rex, and i'm telling you right now, he is yelling at me, just like the rest of them *laughs, sighs, then shakes head* they will never forgive me for this **


	5. Rex's girl

**unforgettable love**

Chapter 5: Rex's girl

_Was my first love, whom I met on Naboo, I was on my round, keeping the palace safe, when I got to this one path, I always saw a paper crane on the floor, I always wondered why there was one every day in the same place._

"Damn, it's starting off really well," Bly interrupted.

"So?" Rex asked shrugging. "Well, it was sort of weird how there's a paper crane in the same spot every day, yeah know?" Rex continued.

_So one day I hid and watched to see, I looked up and there was one of the senator's guards standing by the window, a paper crane in her hand, she had such pretty flowing hair, but her skin seemed unnaturally pale, I watched as her small fragile looking hands sent the paper crane gliding down to where the other was, on the ground. She looked really disappointed, but wow, you wouldn't believe how pretty she was, so I hurried and planned an event. Then next day I had found a keyboard that plays music, yes I faked this, and I was acting like I knew how to play, uh, the keyboard, I had her cranes on top, and a bouquet of roses in the middle of them all. She popped her head out and just smiled and listened. Her fingers stroking the paper crane in her hands. I continued on, looking up once or twice to see her face, I winked, and she smiled. After I was done, I went inside and sat on the roof with her; I gave her the flowers and smiled._

_"How was it? Did you like it?" I asked._

_ "Yes," she said taking the flowers only to go into a fit of coughing._

_ "Are you sick?" _

_ "Yeah, just a little…" she told me, how she was so sick once, she couldn't go to work for six months._

_ "I was wondering, why did you leave a paper crane out there every morning?"_

_ She smiled. "Because I saw you walking by every morning," she blushed._

_"Ah, you did that because you missed me, didn't you?" I chuckled, and she tried to contain her giggles, "this popularity of mine," I added and she finally let herself giggle. "Oh, by the way, I'm Captain Rex, what's your name?" _

_ "Bo Mi," she answered, still a little shy._

_ "That's a pretty name; your sisters must also have pretty names like summer, fall and winter?" (Apparently her name means spring in Korean, I think… one of the few things I couldn't change.) _

_ "No, I'm an only child," she said, it must have been sad, since I grew up with all my brothers, I couldn't live being an only child._

_ "Ah, how old are you?" I asked._

_ "20,"_

_ "What month birthday?"_

_ "June"_

_ "Well, since I'm an April birthday, I think that makes me older," I stated. "I'm going to speak comfortably, alright?"_

_ "Alright," she giggled._

_She stared going into another fit, I repeated her name, asked if she was okay, but…the next thing I knew I was caring her to the hospital, as fast as I could. After a long time, the doctor came out, looking over his notes on his datapad, I guessed, there were two other people there, I think her parents._

_ "How is she?" I asked walking to the doctor._

_ "Her condition has gotten worse, there's no more hope," he said sympathetically._

_ "What?" came the mothers voice, she sounded like she was about to break down into tears right there._

_ "Didn't I say that she should have gotten medical treatment earlier?" the doctor asked, his entire attention on the couple_

_ "Our daughter, she wanted to stay home so badly," the father explained._

_ "What are we going to do? What are we going to do about our bo mi?" the mother sobbed._

_ "I think it's time for you to prepare yourselves…"_

_I took hold of the doctor by his shirt. "What does that mean?" I demanded._

_ "There's no more than a month captain," the doctor explained._

_ "What? You're a doctor, save her…" I paused a bit. "Please, save her doc." I nearly begged._

_ When I was allowed to see her, she was surrounded in her own little bubble, separated from everyone else. She was sleeping with breathing tubes in her nose, and some other things inserted into her. I just placed my hand on the thin film of plastic, there was nothing else I could do, I couldn't even touch her face, or hold her hand. She opened her eyes and looked at me, then back at the ceiling._

_ "I didn't want to show myself like this." _

_ "There's nothing wrong with it, you'll get better anyway," I tried to spark some hope in her. "They said that in about two weeks you'll be fine," I tried to smile, she wouldn't look at me. "hey, I brought this so you wouldn't be bored," I said as I pulled out a Walkman, I reached for the zipper._

_ "No, you can't, you can't come in," she said quickly._

_ I was a little depressed, for one I didn't like seeing her in that bubble, and two I didn't like not being able to touch her. "What am I supposed to do?" I asked. "It's my favioute song lately; I really wanted you to hear it."_

_ She didn't say anything, just stared at me, her soft porcelain face was more pale then yesterday, and there were light red rings around her eyes. I wondered if she was going to be okay. I placed the music player down on the night stand and stood nervous of what I was about to do, but I really wanted her to hear this song. _

_"Listen carefully, its H.O.T.'S 'Full of happiness'" and I began singing to her the song I had been distracting myself with during my short breaks while I was on planet. _

_ I didn't know if it was a good thing to do, when I saw that she was crying. It started out as a mall tear, then grew to her sobbing, trying hard not to cry, you could hear her struggling with herself. I was confused, and sad. And that's how my love hurt as soon as it started._

_ One day, I was strolling her around the hospital garden, I had to leave earlier then I wanted, but always kept in touch with her, but now that I was back on Naboo, my attention was on her. _

_ "Man, its spring already," I sighed. "Bo Mi, is there anywhere you want to go visit?" I asked. I couldn't bring myself to look down at her, her frail body in that antigrav chair. _

_ "There is, but remember I can't go," she replied, she tried to keep her voice somewhat cheery, but she had failed, I could hear her sadness tug at the ends of her words._

_ "What do you mean you can't go? Where is it? Tell me and I'll bring a ship and take you wherever you want to go," I said looking down at her, she smiled as if she didn't believe me, but she hoped that she could._

_"Really?"_

_ "Yes really, so where is it?" I pushed, I wanted to know._

_ "In my hometown there's a hill with a tree, it's the tree my dad planted on the day I was born."_

_ "A tree?" I asked, out of all the things she would want, she wanted to see a tree, I guessed since it was planted on her birthday, by her dad, I could only guess that it was her tree._

_ "Yeah, I want to see how big it's gotten." She paused, and looked a bit up to the sky, her pale lips pushed together in a little pucker. "Before I die," she added, she knew she wasn't going to live long._

_ I stopped pushing her and looked down. "Hey, why would you die? If you say that one more time, I'm going to just kiss you," I threatened, but it was more of a loving threat I guess that's what you can call it, I just wanted to make her smile, and when I looked down, I could tell she was having a hard time keeping herself from smiling. "In any case," I looked up at the clear sky. "I promise to take you there."_

_ I stayed with her till nightfall, and then snuck her out of the hospital, a lot easier than the crap I have been doing in the battle field. She was wrapped up in a red and black blanket, and her complexion still didn't look all that well, but I made a promise, I had to get her to her tree. I couldn't get a ship, or speeder, so we took public transportation and waited. She leaned on my shoulder and closed her eyes, pulling the blanket closer around her. I looked out the window._

_ "I want to hear that song..H.O.T. 'full of happiness,'"_

_ "Really? Hold on," I dug into my pocket, and pulled out an ear bud so she could listen to it, I gently put it in her ear, and tuned the song on. As the music played, I noticed that we were one of the few people on the transport, and that Bo Mi had fallen asleep on me, I pushed some of her hair back, and then started stroking her hair, when I noticed something odd, I pulled my hand back to find an unnatural amount of fallen hair in my palm. She wasn't getting any better, and that realization made tears fall. I looked down at her, she was so peaceful, so beautiful when she was asleep, and it took everything I had to start crying. _

_ In the morning, we left the stop and started walking towards her village; I was carrying her on my back the whole way._

_ "Aren't I heavy?" she asked._

_ "No." I started, then added, "Wow, my Bo Mi is so light, you need to gain some weight, I'm going to feed you ribs, and pork, and even nerf soup!"_

_ "I can't eat nerf soup."_

_ "Fine then I'll eat it and get strong, so I can piggy back you every day," I smiled._

_ "What if I get so you can't carry me?"_

_I stopped walking, "well, then I can just get fat, and we can roll around together,"_

_ "what the heck?" she asked with a bright smile, but was interrupted by violent coughing, she pulled a napkin to her lips, and when she pulled them back, blood had been splattered on the once white cloth. I looked up at her with worried shock._

_ I rushed her to the nearest medical center, the doctor listened to her heart, and her lungs as I held onto her hand. She was still coughing, not as bad as when we were outside, but still pretty bad._

_ "We can't do anything here, take her to a bigger hospital in the city," the doctor advised._

_ I bent down to her, "Bo Mi, I don't think we can make it, let's go back," I pleaded._

_ "If I return like this I might really die, I really want to see my tree," she was struggling to breath now. "I think I could live longer if I did," she continued to cough as I said her name softly, why couldn't she see that this was suicidal, that she could get help from a better hospital, that she could live longer, I didn't want to lose her._

_ So I took her from the small hospital, and, with her on my back, I began walking through the streets._

_ "Rex."_

_I stopped walking._

_ "Let's take a picture," she said softly, I guessed she was getting weaker._

_ "A picture?" I asked._

_So we went to a professional photographer, and he was bussing himself with trying to make us look nice for the camera. He was tilting our heads, moving hands into different positions, the usual stuff. Bo Mi's attention was somewhere else; she was staring at the wall, where a bunch of framed photos were lined up in a decorative style._

_ "Look this way," the man said pointing to his camera._

_ "I was wondering about this…."_

_The man's eyes went to his wedding photo, and knew instantly what she wanted. He went to the back room and got out a long box, it looked like it wasn't used for a long time. Opening the box he pulled out a long white wedding dress, Bo Mi smiled brightly just looking at it; she stood up taking the dress and quickly left to change. I was handed a blue suit and was also left to change, a few minutes later we were standing next to each other, about to take our picture._

_ "My wife thought it was a waste to throw it out, we sure are using it well," he smiled holding the little clicker thing in his hand. "The two of you look really good together."_

_We looked at each other, and smiled._

_ "Then if you're ready, I'll be taking the picture now, one…two…three." And the flash went off as he took the picture._

_ After we changed out, I piggybacked her to the hill, where her tree stood._

_ "You're tired huh?" Bo Mi asked. "Put me down I want to walk."_

_ I readjusted her on my back, and sighed. "Just stay still, I get more tired watching you walk, were almost there," I chuckled a little, "let's go."_

_ We sat for a long time, and in that time we made paper cranes, and I would get up and place them somewhere in the shade of her tree._

_ "It got really big," she breathed, "its way bigger then my height."_

_ "Next year it'll be even bigger," I exhaled. "Let's come back next year, alright?"_

_ "Alright," she smiled, her lips had lost almost all color, and she was so pale it made my heart break._

_ "Here promise me," I smiled, my hand out towards her, pinky and thumb out._

_"I promise," she smiled and attempted to giggle, as she twisted her pinking with mine and our thumbs touched._

_ "Are you cold?" I asked pulling the blanket over her shoulders._

_ "No, it's warm." She leaned on me. "It's really warm," she choked, it sounded like she was about to cry._

_ "Bo Mi…"_

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "Can I plant my tree right here next to your tree?"_

_ "Right here?"_

_ "Yeah, trees never move and are always in the same spot," I blinked away the tears that threated to fall. "so if I want to stay next to you, I would have to plant my tree right here, that way I can stay by your side forever," I couldn't keep the tears from falling, and it wouldn't be long till I couldn't control my voice either._

_ "Rex?"_

_ "Yeah?"_

_"I love you," she said, a single tear fell, I didn't know what to say, I was shaking, this was the first time I heard her say those words, and the moment I opened my mouth to tell her I loved her to, her head fell, and she went limp, she was gone, and I hadn't told her, I couldn't contain my sadness anymore, and the tears just continued to flow._

_ "I love you to," I stroked her hair, pressing my cheek on her head._

"And that's how I returned Bo Mi to her tree." Rex sighed shaking his head as if to push back that painful memory.

At that point everyone had tears in their eyes; Bly was using his napkin to dab at the tears in his eyes. Runt buried his face into his pillow to keep his tears hidden.

"What am I going to do? The tears…" Bly sniffled.

Cody gently patted his brother on the arm, "so that's what happened."

"Aw man, it's a freaking movie, a freaking movie," Runt said, almost crying, pulling his face from the pillows, then his eyes got wide. "Hold up, didn't this come out in some movie?"

"WH-what?"

"Then again I thought something was weird," Cody added. "Rex, what the hell is a Walkman, you would be caring around a cd player or mp3 or something that we all heard of before."

"No, they were the cheapest thing I could get while I was on Naboo," he hastily argued.

"That's right now that I think about it, didn't . 'Full of happiness' come out when we were still in training?" Bly asked.

"Hey did you make up everything you've told us?" Runt demanded

"No! It really happened!" he tried to defend himself

"What, from the way he's stuttering…."

"You can't lie to your brothers _Captain_," Runt narrowed his eyes.

"Your right! You punk! Tricking your brothers!" Cody yelled.

The three clones took up their pillows and started smacking Rex with them.

"Sorry, sorry,"

Runt got rid of his pillow and started smacking Rex.

"Hey! It's not like I dated before!" Rex started. "It's because I didn't have anything to say!"

Everyone was so busy they didn't see Lucky standing in the doorway.

"Hey guys!" he called to them, everyone fell silent. "What are you guys doing?" he asked.

"Something came up, we just got fooled by Rex," Bly replied giving Rex one last smack with his pillow.

"Fooled?"

Bly nodded his head and Lucky sat down in front of them.

"Hey, aside from that, I met a killer girl," Lucky seemed far too excited for his own good.

"Really?" what's she like?" Cody asked.

"Well let's see, her personality is really sweet, but calm at the same time, she has a strong connection to the force, so I'm guessing she is a Jedi, her specialty is boxing, isn't that killer? But the only thing is, she looks a bit sick, but it could just be me, I don't know what a sick Twi'Lek looks like." He shrugged, and then smiled brightly at his brothers who all had their mouths wide open. "But, I still get a feeling it's going to work out, are you jealous?" he asked tuning his head so he could see all of them.

Bly shook his head, Runt had a hand on his heart and was looking down, Rex seemed to be glaring at him, and Cody had a weird smirk on his face. Bly stood up first.

"Good luck," he said throwing his pillow in Lucky's lap and walked out of the room.

Rex followed, then Cody.

"You poor thing," Cody sighed.

"You're going to suffer a bit," Runt added solemnly following his brothers out of their room.

"What the hell?" Lucky asked confused. "What's going on?"

**A/N: **

**ah this is the end of a silly little fic, hope you all enjoyed it i sure did lol. i might have another funny fic or just do something random. thank you everyone and anyone who reviewed lol**


End file.
